Cloud computing platforms may offer building, deployment and management functionality for different types of applications and services. In this regard, cloud computing platforms may store large amounts of data for processing to implement the applications and services. In operation, several different clients devices utilizing the application and services can request the same file or portions of the same file simultaneously. Cloud computing platforms can implement limitations to access the file for load balancing and other resource allocation purposes. As such, client devices may have to wait or receive exceptions errors for their requests because the cloud storage platform imposes limitations on access to the file.